oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 11)
. Monte Carlo |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Mika Newton - "Don't Dumb Me Down" Qualification (1) - Séverine Ferrer - "La Coco Dance" Qualification (2) - Mylène Farmer feat. Seal - "Les Mots" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 12 November 2012 - 23 November 2012 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 10 December 2012 - 16 December 2012 Qualification - 26 November 2012 - 9 December 2012 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Kim-Lian - "Break The Ice" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Robert Pettersson feat. Helena Josefsson - "My Own Worst Enemy" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 11 (OSC 11) was eleventh contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Monaco) was the host of this season. There is the biggest and most famous casino in the world in the host region Monte Carlo which is also the host of popular rally. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system since this season started to be not traditionall as in the past seasons. Because of a lot of participationg countries there were Qualification Stage First Day and Qualificaiton Stage Second Day as earlier, but only 3 auto-finalists. After the Qualification Stage there were traditionall Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Monaco). The background is mix of red, white (flag colours) and some different colours in modern style. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts In the Final Stage last season winner Mika Newton performed her other single of 2012 "Don't Dumb Me Down". This single didn't make a good success but was a result of partnership with one of the famous american producers. In the Qualificaiton Stage First Day Séverine Ferrer represented her song "La Coco Dance". With this entry Monaco participated last time in Eurovision Song Contest. It was in 2006. In the Qualification Stage Second Day the first representer of Monaco on OpenSound Competition (Season 1) Mylène Farmer featuring Seal performed one of her greatest hits "Les Mots". Participants 3 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: Ireland, Italy, and Monaco. The other from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards went to Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 10 already selected finalists. Also joined one country with administration wildcard. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 15 from Qualification Stage and 10 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated this part of the competition.